Soothing Me
by kyungthoo
Summary: Jika ada Kyungsoo yang ketakutan, maka ada Kris yang menenangkannya. One-shot. KriSoo slight!HunHan. Genderswitch (GS). Fluff. OOC.


**Soothing Me**

Kris/Kyungsoo

* * *

Kyungsoo memasangkan sepasang sepatu roda dengan roda yang bertambah besar dan semakin banyak seiring dirinya mengasah kemampuannya. Hari ini, ia akan mengikuti turnamen sepatu roda yang diadakan oleh ketua perkumpulan sepatu roda di seluruh Korea Selatan. Turnamen itu akan berlangsung beberapa menit ke depan. Ah, mungkin sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Kyungsoo mengencangkan tali pada helm yang berbentuk tempurung pada kepalanya. Ia juga melakukan beberapa pemanasan agar kakinya tidak keram saat ia melewati jalur-jalur yang sudah ditentukan.

Rintik-rintik hujan baru saja berhenti. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lintasan sepatu roda itu pasti sangat basah dan licin. Bagaimana kalau sepatu rodanya itu tidak berpihak padanya? Bagaimana kalau ia tergelincir karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya? Bagaimana kalau ia dipermalukan oleh banyak orang? Bagaimana kalau ia dikeluarkan dari klub kesayangannya itu? Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya melarangnya untuk mengikuti klub sepatu roda itu?

PLUK

"Mengapa, Kyungie? Kau terlihat sangat gugup," ujar Kris yang merupakan kekasihnya, ia menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kris. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu menunjukan senyum terbaiknya pada Kris. Kris menuntunnya untuk duduk di tempat duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Kris mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah permen rasa mint.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Eh?" Kris mengangguk lalu menggoyang-goyangkan permen itu.

"Ada yang pernah berkata padaku. Konon, permen mint bisa menenangkan pikiran seseorang. Cobalah," ujar Kris seraya tersenyum tipis—menampakan wajah tampannya itu. Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Kau percaya dengan pemikiran kuno yang bodoh itu?" Kris menggidikkan kedua bahunya.

"Tapi, boleh juga. Gomawo, Oppa." Kyungsoo mengambil sebungkus permen mint itu. Ia membuka bungkus itu dan memakan isinya. Kris memukul pelan helm tempurung yang berada di kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kris mengelus pelan pipi Kyungsoo.

"Dan… ah, iya! Eomma-ku selalu bilang, obat penenang yang ampuh adalah…"

GREP

"…sebuah pelukan erat. Apalagi, kalau yang memelukmu itu orang yang kau kasihi." Kris memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Permen mint yang sedari tadi ia hisap itu tiba-tiba terasa tawar di lidahnya.

Kris mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Kris terkekeh saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terkejut itu, "Mengapa? Apa kau terharu karena manusia tampan sepertiku memeluk putri yang cantik di depanku ini?"

Wajah Kyungsoo yang putih bersih itu otomatis merona. Mendengar kata 'manusia tampan' dan 'putri yang cantik' itu membuatnya malu. Kekasihnya itu sulit ditebak. Kadang, ia bisa bertindak acuh dan dingin. Kadang juga, ia bisa bertindak konyol dan memalukan. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo tetap mencintai Kris.

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Kris kasar, "Aish! Jangan menggodaku, Oppa!"

"Siapa yang menggodamu? Lagipula, aku benar-benar tampan, dan kau memang cantik." Kyungsoo langsung meminum sekotak susu pisang yang ia bawa di tas ranselnya, seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Kris. Kyungsoo seketika lupa dengan kekhawatiran dan ketakutannya untuk ikut turnamen sepatu roda.

"Kyungsoo-ya, lihat ada restoran Perancis!"

"Di mana, di mana?"

CUP

Kris mengecup pelan pipi Kyungsoo. Seketika wajah Kyungsoo kembali memerah, bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

"Sial, aku ditipu Oppa lagi," ujar Kyungsoo seraya meminum susu pisangnya itu. Kris hanya terkekeh, karena sukses membuat Kyungsoo tersipu.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Kyung?" Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, Kris tepat sasaran bertanya seperti itu. Kyungsoo meneguk susu pisangnya itu hingga habis, "Gwaenchana. Hanya sedikit takut dengan jalan yang licin itu." Kata 'sedikit' berarti 'sangat' bagi Kyungsoo.

"Berhati-hatilah saat bertanding, aku tidak mau kau cedera. Kau ingat, bukan, saat kau cedera karena lintasan yang penuh lumpur? Uh, bahkan aku tidak ingin membayangkan lagi bagaimana kakimu itu dibungkus gips yang mengerikan itu." Kris sedikit menggidik ngeri.

Kyungsoo sangat ingat, waktu itu adalah turnamen pertamanya setelah beberapa kali belajar bermain sepatu roda. Kyungsoo yang masih berumur lima belas tahun, dan Kris yang masih berstatus sebagai sahabatnya. Kris yang berumur delapan belas tahun—saat ia menduduki kelas tiga SMA—rela tidak mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Ia berlari dari kelasnya, guru yang sedang mengajar tampak mengejarnya sampai gerbang sekolah dan akhirnya menyerah karena kemampuannya untuk berlari sudah berkurang dalam kurung waktu ini.

Pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo yang bergeser membuatnya harus di-gips saat itu. Kyungsoo menangisi kakinya seharian, takut kalau ia tidak diizinkan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk mengikuti klub sepatu roda lagi. Kris ikut menangis karena ia membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya. Kris hanya memeluk Kyungsoo dalam diam, dan membisikan kata-kata penenang pada Kyungsoo. Tetapi, setelah satu tahun hiatus dari dunia sepatu roda, ia mencobanya lagi dan membuahkan hasil yang seperti sekarang.

"Perhatian! Kepada Do Kyungsoo, silakan memasuki arena pertandingan!" Suara pengeras suara di dekat pohon yang mereka tempati membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo tentang masa lalunya yang mengerikan itu. Suara panitia turnamen itu tampaknya sudah berdiri tegak, memasang wajah yang dingin dan memegang mic dengan sangat kencang.

Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk yang berada di bawah pohon itu, "Doakan aku, Oppa. Meskipun nanti aku tidak menang, semoga aku tidak apa-apa saat kembali."

"Tentu saja. Hei, pemain sepatu roda handal yang profesional! Fighting!" Kris mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sebelum ia meninggalkan Kris.

Kyungsoo menatap papan penilaian yang berada tak jauh darinya. Kyungsoo adalah peserta dengan nomor urut 184. Dengan jumlah peserta yang berkisar dua ratus manusia, Kyungsoo jadi pesimis sebelum mencoba. Ada Zhang Yixing yang meraih juara emas empat kali berturut-turut. Ada Jung Eunji yang aslinya bernama Jung Hyerim, gadis asal Busan yang sangat lincah dalam melewati jalur. Ada Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan teman makan siangnya itu juga terlihat pandai mengejar waktu.

Pakaian Kyungsoo yang ketat dan pendek itu sangat memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya. Setelah ia melakukan peregangan sekali lagi, ia siap di tempatnya.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo memasuki arena pertandingan!" Suara dukungan mulai memekakan telinga. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Kris di kursi penonton itu memberinya semangat.

Hati kecil Kyungsoo mulai menyemangatkan dirinya. Mencoba untuk tidak kaku dan tetap rileks. Menjaga agar kakinya tidak gemetar dan bergerak lincah nantinya. Uh, ia berdoa terus-menerus dalam hatinya agar ia dapat kembali dengan sehat sentosa—setidaknya.

"Bersedia…" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Siap…"

"Mulai!" Kedua kaki Kyungsoo bergerak, mengayunkan sepatu rodanya. Kaki Kyungsoo yang lumayan panjang untuk ukuran yeoja terlihat sangat lincah. Suara dukungan dari penonton tak berangsur selesai.

"DO KYUNGSOO~"

"KYUNGSOO-YA, FIGHTING!"

"AAAAAA, PPALLI!"

"Aigoo, kaki Kyungsoo putih sekali!" Abaikan yang satu ini.

Setiap jalur dilewati oleh Kyungsoo dengan baik. Ia juga mampu mempercepat langkahnya. Ia melakukan yang terbaik baginya. Mulai dari berputar, melompat, sampai berjungkir balik. Semua itu dilakukan dengan baik tanpa kesalahan dan cedera sedikitpun. Kyungsoo pun menginjak garis finish.

"Woah, dia lincah sekali," ujar seseorang yang berada di kursi penonton. Pandangannya meluncur ke arah Kyungsoo.

Sepatu roda itu membawa Kyungsoo ke kursi peserta. Ia melepas helmnya, membiarkan rambutnya yang terikat rapi juga sudah terkontaminasi dengan keringat itu berkibar. Dari jauh, Kyungsoo melihat Kris berlari dari kursi penonton untuk mendekati Kris.

"Air?" Kris menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang masih disegel. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dengan cepat—karena ia terlalu haus, "Gomawo, Oppa." Kris mengangguk.

"Permainanmu bagus sekali," ujar Kris seraya duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, "Gomawo." Kris mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis.

Enam belas peserta tersisa di belakang Kyungsoo. Satu persatu, mereka menunjukan keahlian, kecepatan, kreativitas mereka dengan sepatu roda tersebut. Sementara hal itu membuat Kyungsoo gigit jari di kursi peserta. Ia gugup sekali, lawan-lawannya kali ini lebih 'menyeramkan' dibanding tahun lalu. Dan saat itu juga, Kris mengusap pipi cerah Kyungsoo, "Tenanglah, Kyungie. Kau yang terbaik"

Seakan seperti sihir, kalimat itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tenang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pengeras suara kembali memproklamirkan sesuatu.

"Ya, perhatian. 200 peserta turnamen sepatu roda sudah menunjukan kemampuan terbaik mereka. Dan, inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba!"

Suara degupan jantung Kyungsoo kembali terdengar. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kris. Sesekali Kris mengipaskan sesuatu ke arah Kyungsoo—melihat Kyungsoo terus-menerus mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Juara tiga dipegang oleh…"

Suara drum kecil menambah ketakutan Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Suara tepuk tangan memeriahkan—menyambut kedatang Baekhyun ke arah panggung. Senyum terbaik ditampilkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Juara kedua dipegang oleh…"

Kyungsoo terus saja berdoa dalam hati.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Suara tepukan juga sorak sorai memenuhi arena tersebut—sama seperti saat Kyungsoo meluncur di arena permainan.

"Yeah!" Dengan refleks, Kyungsoo berteriak senang. Ia mencium pipi Kris cepat, lalu ia berlari ke arah panggung. Kris tersenyum, melihat tingkah Kyungsoo juga prestasi Kyungsoo yang membawanya menjadi juara.

"Dan, ini dia. Juara pertama dipegang oleh gadis yang tak pernah terkalahkan, Zhang Yixing!"

Suara tepuk tangan kembali memeriahkan. Terlihat dari jauh, Kim Joonmyeon yang biasa dipanggil Suho itu menyoraki nama Yixing berulang-kali. Yixing tersenyum manis ke arah kekasihnya itu.

Sang panitia turun ke arah panggung. Satu persatu, ia mengalungkan medali dan menyerahkan mereka piala. Setiap kamera tertuju ke arah panggung, mengabadikan sang pemenang melalui kamera canggih milik mereka.

"Selamat untuk para pemenang! Bagi yang belum beruntung, jangan berkecil hati. Tunggu kejuaraan tahun depan, fighting!"

Kyungsoo langsung saja berlari ke arah Kris, "Lihat, aku juara dua, Oppa! Aku senang sekali, ya Tuhan!"

Kris mengusak rambut halus Kyungsoo, "Chukhahae, ne, anak manja!" Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya tersenyum senang langsung menampakan tatapan mengerikannya. Kris tersenyum kikuk seakan-akan berbicara 'aku-hanya-bercanda'.

"Tahun depan, aku harap kau menjadi juara pertama, Kyungie," ujar Kris seraya tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengangguk kencang, "Tentu saja, aku tak mudah puas dengan menjadi juara kedua ini. Dukung aku, ya, Kris Oppa! Kata-kata penenangmu itu yang membuatku menang."

"Benarkah? Kata-kataku yang menenangkan, atau aku yang tampan?"

"Itu tidak lucu, Oppa!" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Kyungie, Kyungie, Kyungie!" Suara teriakan membuat Kris dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber. Eyesmile Kyungsoo kembali terbentuk saat melihat orang di depan matanya itu.

"Eonnie, Eonnie, Eonnie!" pekik Kyungsoo seraya memeluk kakak tersayangnya itu, Luhan. Luhan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo, "Mengapa kau tambah tembam, eoh? Apakah selama aku tidak ada di rumah, semua makanan kau habiskan, huh?" Kyungsoo memekik kesakitan.

"Aniyo! Tiang listrik di sampingku ini yang tak habis-habisnya mentraktirku makanan, Eonnie!" ujar Kyungsoo yang layaknya disebut pengaduan. Kris membungkukan tubuhnya, "Annyeonghaseyo, Noona!"

"Aigoo, Kris! Kau bertambah tinggi, tetapi mengapa adikku bertambah gemuk?" Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan kakaknya itu. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Chukhahae atas kemenanganmu!" pekik Luhan seraya bertepuk tangan pelan. "Gomawo, Eonnie!" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kerumunan orang di sana, "_Ya_! Sehun-ah!"

Orang yang bernama Sehun di sana langsung berlari menuju Kyungsoo, Kris dan Luhan.

"Hey, yo! Lama tak berjumpa, Odult!" celetuk Kyungsoo seraya menepuk pelan Sehun. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, "Tentu saja. Aku orang sibuk."

"Huh, sombong sekali kau sekarang, bocah!" Kyungsoo meluncurkan protesnya. "Kau lebih bocah, Noona!"

"Hey, sudahlah," lerai Kris seraya memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Sehun menoleh ke arah Kris, "Eh? Ya! Wu Yi Fan!"

"Panggil aku Hyung!" Kyungsoo melihat kakaknya yang terdiam melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Ah, sudah, sudah. Sehun, perkenalkan ini kakakku, Luhan. Eonnie, perkenalkan bocah jelek ini, Sehun." Hampir saja Sehun mengetuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku Oh Sehun, panggil saja aku Sehun," ujar Sehun seraya menjabat tangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum, "Aku Do Luhan, semua orang biasa memanggilku Luhan."

Sehun belum melepas tautan tangannya dengan Luhan.

"Ya, ya, ya! Berhenti memegang tangan kakakku! Aku takut Luhan Eonnie akan terkena bakteri darimu!"

"Aish!" celetuk Sehun melepas jabatan tangannya—setengah kecewa. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Oh, iya! Kyungsoo Noona, Chukhahae! Aku tunggu traktiran darimu!" teriak Sehun seraya menjabat kencang Kyungsoo—membuat Kyungsoo berteriak meminta Sehun untuk berhenti. Kris yang tidak suka melihat reaksi Sehun itu langsung melepas tangan Sehun dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo, uri Kris sedang cemburu, eoh?" ledek Luhan. Kris menatap Luhan dengan poker face-nya, "Siapa yang cemburu, Noona?"

"Ah, _eobseo_. Bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku tidak suka dengan perempuan seperti bocah macam Kyungsoo Noona," ujar Sehun yang disambut pukulan keras dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, kau suka yang bagaimana? Yang seperti Luhan Eonnie, 'kan? Ayo, mengaku!" tukas Kyungsoo yang membuat Sehun merona. Sehun hanya diam lalu bersiul pelan untuk menghilangkan malu. Luhan yang berada di samping Sehun itu hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah, ayolah! Yang masih di sini, aku tidak traktir!" ujar Kris seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar menjauh dari Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ya! Kris-ah, Kyungsoo-ya!" pekik Luhan seraya berlari mengejar Kyungsoo dan Kris yang diikuti Sehun.

GREP

"Ayo, Noona! Kita kejar mereka! Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan acara makan gratis!" ujar Sehun seraya menggenggam tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan tersipu karena perbuatan tiba-tiba Sehun itu.

"Oh, bahkan kita belum meninggalkan mereka sepuluh menit, tetapi uri Sehunnie sudah berani menggenggam tangan Eonnie! Suatu kemajuan yang pesat!" goda Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan ibu jarinya itu.

"Sial, DIAM KAU, DO KYUNGSOO!" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, Kris terkekeh pelan, dan ada Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang mengejar mereka.

.

_Terima kasih atas perbuatanmu yang menenangkanku itu. Dengan adanya dirimu, aku sama sekali tidak takut untuk kalah di turnamen kali ini. Bisikanmu, pelukanmu, ciumanmu, tangan besarmu yang hangat itu sangat cukup untukku. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan doamu. Aku mencintaimu, Kris Oppa!_

—Do Kyungsoo

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

a.n. : HAILOOOOOO kyungthoo balik lagi dengan ff krisoo yang tak habis-habisnya membuat beta sonde berpikir dengan jernih oh nononono~

ini gs, so don't get mad of me ya karena aku bingung gimana kalo cowok yang main sepatu roda ((peace))

so this is it, thanks for your support! last, mind to RnR? at least you can type something on review box, maybe? THANKS~~~~

* * *

_kyungthoo_


End file.
